Provisioning an analytics platform may require administrators manually deploy and configure various software tools. For example, a platform may enable the interoperation of three software tools that must each be separately deployed and configured so that they work with each other. The deployment and configuration of various software tools may be time difficult and time-consuming, and may also cause a lot of human errors that may require quality assurance activities.